


Cat Attack

by clarkjoekent



Series: Sakumo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Sakumo Week, Sensei Sakumo is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Sakumo has to defuse a tense situation among his little Genin team.Sakumo Week 2020 Day 2Prompt - Team
Series: Sakumo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sakumo Week 2020





	Cat Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Another InoShikaCho + Sensei Sakumo fic. I love this idea so much.

"Bravo Team, your go." Sakumo whispered into the commlink. He heard rustling in the trees and soon Inoichi and Choza were in view.

"I see him." Inoichi responded. "He's close to you Shikaku."

"This is a mistake, I'm allergic to cats. Someone else should catch him." Shikaku sounded panicked.

"I don't like cats and Choza is in charge of the cage."

"Okay but I'll die. You won't."

"Suck it up."

"I swear Inoichi. I'll kick your ass."

"You'll have to reach it first."

Sakumo groaned. This mission was simple. Capture the stray cat that has been terrorizing the East side of the village. Most of the capture the animal Genin missions were successful. It seems like cats are their crutch.

"Guys come on, the cat is right there. Inoichi get the cat." Sakumo ordered over the mic.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I'll die! What the f-"

"Guys, really the cat is getting away."

"Go Inoichi."

"I hate this team." Inoichi ran after the angry cat, Choza hot on his heels. Shikaku jumped from his spot to push the cage in front of the pair as they chased the cat. Somehow, in the scuffle, the cat landed on Shikaku's face.

Sakumo ran to his dysfunctional team and got the cat away from Shikaku - who was already getting puffy.

"I'll take Shikaku to the hospital, you two take the cat to the Inuzuka compound and finish the mission." Sakumo lifted Shikaku up and left the two other members of the team to fight it out.

Shikaku was passed over to a nurse and Sakumo waited in the lobby. The nurse returned to let him into the room. Shikaku looked pissed off.

"Hey, next time tell me about your allergy before we handle the animal. I would’ve made you do something else." Sakumo sat down in the seat next to the bed.

"He knew I was allergic but he threw the cat anyway. I don't know what I did to him." Shikaku clenched his fists, he was crying.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. For now I want you to rest." Sakumo watched the Nara lay back, tears still falling down his cheeks as he turned away from his Sensei. Sakumo stayed until he heard Shikaku's breathing settle.

The Hatake didn't really know how to approach the situation, Inoichi has been acting strange lately. Maybe a confrontation would help. He sighed and rounded the corner to his home. When he approached the gate he braced himself for his 5 year old to come running out.

"I got a smiley face on my test. I think that means I passed it." Kakashi wandered out, worry lines already forming on his little son's forehead. He showed his father the test. "I don't know why Sensei can't just put that I passed."

"Positive reinforcement Kakashi." Sakumo snorted and ruffed his son's hair.

"How was your mission?" Kakashi held onto his father's pants leg as they walked inside.

"A mess. Inoichi is acting out and Shikaku got a cat in the face."

"Oh is he okay?"

"Well he's allergic to cats, so no. He's in the hospital." Sakumo lifted his son up and carried him to the kitchen. After placing him down on the nearest seat, he got to work making dinner.

"Aren't Inoichi and Shikaku best friends?"

"Supposedly. Shikaku has no idea what he did wrong."

"Part of a good team is teamwork. They need to sort it out." Kakashi rested his chin in his hands, watching Sakumo cook and burn their dinner. Sakumo sighed. He'd have to think of something.

* * *

"I'm not working with him." Shikaku crossed his arms.

"Grow up."

"You could've killed me!" Shikaku flew at his teammate knocking the blonde to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt, Shikaku landing a few solid punches to Inoichi's face.

"Sensei is coming, break it up!" Choza tried pulling the two apart, to no avail. Sakumo ran up to his fighting team.

"Hey." Sakumo grabbed the back of Shikaku's shirt and lifted him into the air. "Enough." The Hatake was expecting a fight to break out, he made it just in time.

"I hate him!" Shikaku swung his foot hitting Inoichi in the chin.

"Fuck you!"

Sakumo threw Shikaku over his shoulder, to stop him from continuing his onslaught. "You two need to stop fighting. I don't know what caused it but, whatever it was you need to sort it out.  _ We _ are a team.  _ We _ need to work together and not fight."

"Doesn't matter, the team will be broken up soon and it's all Shikaku's fault." Inoichi stood up and brushed his pants off.

"What do you mean?" Sakumo felt Shikaku go limp, trying to add more weight so the Hatake would set him down. No chance, not while there was still fight in him.

"He's being trained to take over as Jonin Commander. He's moving on without us."

Sakumo set Shikaku down. "He can't move on without you. It's important to become Chunin as a team."

"I'm already a Chunin." The Nara looked up at his Sensei who was thrown for a loop.

"Since when?"

"Two weeks ago. The Hokage made a special accommodation because of my skill level."

"See?" Inoichi was pouting.

Sakumo took a second to gather his thoughts. Usually the Hokage would tell him about new ranks. Maybe he forgot. Shikaku didn't seem too impressed about his promotion either. "The last I checked, InoShikaCho still needs Shikaku. You guys were born as a team and you will live out as a legendary team for the rest of your lives. Just because there was a surprise promotion doesn't mean you have to be mean, Inoichi."

The Yamanaka's features softened and he sighed. "I'm sorry for almost killing you Shikaku."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Shikaku shrugged.

"See, now hug it out." Sakumo pushed the little Nara towards the blonde. It was an awkward hug but it was one nonetheless and Sakumo avoided a major falling out.

"I'm so glad you two are friends again." Choza clapped both boys on the back, probably harder than he had to. "Let’s go back to sparring."

Sakumo watched his team walk to the training grounds, Shikaku said something that made them all laugh.

He never expected his team to get this bad. If this happens again, Sakumo might lose it.

"Come on Sensei! We need a judge!" Shikaku shouted.

* * *

“Did you sort it out?” Kakashi made dinner tonight, his small stomach was probably still reeling from last night’s dinner. 

“Yeah, Shikaku got promoted and Inoichi thought it was the end of the team.” Sakumo sat down and began to eat the beautiful meal his son laid out. 

“See they just needed to talk. You’re a good Jonin leader.” Kakashi smiled softly at his father. “I hope mine is as good as you.”

Sakumo stopped eating and squinted at his son. “Okay, what did you break and why?”

“The vase down the hall and Gai was chasing me.” Kakashi pouted. He was caught. 

Sakumo laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. 

Maybe he is right. If Hiruzen thought he was a good choice for the illustrious InoShikaCho then who was he to judge the Hokage’s actions? 


End file.
